The Adventures Of Son Godric
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: On November 1 of 1981; a man named Son Goku from the planet called Second Earth picked baby Harry up after he was told about him. Goku then took Harry to his planet and raised him with his family. Z-GT but mostly GT but it may have both. Godric/Bulla and others
1. Chapter 1

On planet called the first Earth; in Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey, England a man wearing an orange gi over a dark blue undershirt was walking down the street. The man looks around for something or rather someone that Supreme Kai told him about. Supreme Kai told him about this one year old toddler on the first Earth and that the toddler was a wizard and the fact his parents were killed by an evil wizard called Lord Voldemort. Supreme Kai also told him about his aunt and how she hated magic but doesn't know why she doesn't have magic which she did at some point. The man stopped at a house where he found the baby boy.

The man picks the baby then he put two fingers on his forehead and in a second he disappears with the baby. When the man reappeared, he was in front of a spaceship called Capsule Corporation spaceship or Capsule Spaceship which by the way he entered and set the destination to his earth which is the second Earth. It's took what seems like five or more days to get to the second Earth but Goku's didn't mind because he had his hands full with the toddler who decided to causes trouble for him. When they did arrive on the second earth; the Capsule Spaceship landed near a house. Goku then walked out of it and saw his family along with friends; his wife Chi-Chi, his twenty one year old son Gohan, his daughter-in-law Videl and his eleven year old son Goten.

Next to them were the Briefs; his friend/rival Vegeta, his longtime friend and Vegeta's wife Bulma who had her newborn daughter in her arms. Next to Bulma was their twelve year old son Trunks.

"Goku is that the little one?" Bulma asked as Chi-Chi went to take the sleeping child from Goku.

"Yes Bulma it is; now let get home Chi-Chi so he can sleep in a crib if we still have Gohan's." Goku answered/said which the Son family did just that which Bulma and her family told them they will see them later

* * *

At the Son House

The first thing the son family did was to get the old crib into Goku and Chi-Chi's room. After they did that; Chi-Chi put down the toddler, who had woken up, inside the crib then they all stare at him expect Goku who went to get the door which was knocking. After four minutes Goku came back in the room with a book in his hands which Gohan took.

"Goku what was that about?" Chi-Chi asked her husband.

"Oh; It's was just a friend of Bulma's who was born here but moved to the toddler's birth planet. She was visiting her mother when she heard from Bulma what I done and she knew who this toddler was. She told me that she will make everything legal for us both on this planet and the other planet." Goku explained as he took a seat

on the family room couch, as the rest of his family gathered around him to listen in, as he continued speaking as he held out the book in his hands for all of them to see.

"Oh she also gave me that book to give it to the toddler who she refuse to give me his name, so I will have to her the new name of the little guy which will be easy as she's staying with Bulma. But for now both Gohan and Goten can read the book along with Videl'' Goku said again

"Ok but Goku what wrong? You're not acting like yourself since you came back." Chi-Chi-Chi asked as she stared at her husband worriedly for a moment.

"I will tell all of you what I found out about this little guy but right now let's name him." Goku said serious then happily/

"Einstein!" Chi-Chi yelled which caused the toddler to make a face at her.

"Chi-Chi I don't think he like that name very much," Goku said causing his wife to huff.

"Hmm how about Salazar-"Gohan asked reading out of the book.

"Even I hate that name Gohan." Goten said after the toddler made another face.

"Bardock my father name, no don't think so ok" Goku asked then said after the face the toddler made at him

"What about Apollo?" Videl tried which earned her a face.

"G-Godric?" Goten said after reading it out of the book over Gohan's shoulder which caused the toddler to clap his hands and giggle.

"Godric" Goku repeated the name Goten found after seeing the toddler happy then grab the toddler and lift him up in the air the back done like he had done with Gohan when he was a baby.

"No, it's Gohan all over again" Chi-Chi cried

After what seems like forever; Chi-Chi cooked food for all of them even baby Godric whose food Chi-Chi cut into tiny pieces. When they all finish and Godric was asleep in his crib after Chi-Chi put him there; Goku told his family about Godric and how he found him. After Goku finish telling them, they were mad even little Goten but when Chi-Chi was about to say something there was a knock on the door. When Chi-Chi went to the door and opened it to reveal Bulma and the woman Goku had spoken to what was her name, oh Sakura.

"Well hello again Goku, Bulma here wanted to see little-" Sakura said sweetly to Goku before being cut off.

"His new name is Godric, Son Godric." Chi-Chi said narrowing her eyes at the woman who is flirty with her husband

"Alright I will start working on the adopting here then I can working on it back home and don't work I'm good at copying others writing style." Sakura said as Bulma came back.

"Oh he just adorable Goku, Chi-Chi" Bulma said.

"Thank you, his name is Godric" Chi-Chi said as she lead them back to the door and watch them leave.

After all that all of them decided to call it a night so Gohan and Videl went to their house next door. Goten went to his room while Goku and Chi-Chi went to their and room to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ten years later_; _July 30, Age 788_

At the Son's house eleven year old Godric was training with his father in their ssj2 forms and so far Godric was winning. Godric is a half wizard half sayian but he wasn't always a half sayian. When Godric was four year old; his magic reached out to both Goku and Chi-Chi making them his blood parents which cause him to be half-sayian. While he was going up he made friends with a lot of other kids mainly because what his mother says he has his father loveable charm just like his brothers. Speaking of his brothers; his oldest brother Gohan is a scientist and father of Pan Godric's niece who is nine year old. Godric's second brother Goten is twenty-one year old and seeing a girl whose name he never found out.

When Goku and Godric was done training; they had heard their names being called causing them to turned toward the side to see all of their friends and to Godric's demises Bra Brief the ten year old daughter of his father's friend Bulma Brief and his rival/friend Vegeta. Bra also have a crush on Godric which causes him to avoid her because every time she near him she will forcefully lay her crush on him and tries to get him. His mother and Bulma always laugh and joke about them being the next Goku and Chi-Chi or the next Vegeta and Bulma. They would also joked about the pairing that was never was Goku and Bulma.

'' Godric over here'' two of his best friends from school called out to him and Godric ran toward them

'' Hey guys what are you doing here'' Godric asked them

'' What you forgot; it's your birthday dude'' Salazar one of his best friends yelled at him

'' Salazar please lower your voice; here your gifts Godric'' Rowan his other best friend asked/said as he hand Godric gifts to him

'' Oh thank you guys and did-'' Godric said then started to ask a question when he was cut off by Bulla's voice

'' GODRIC'' Bra yelled as she ran over to him along with Pan and hugged him

'' Bra please let go of-'' Harry was saying until he was cut off by a blinding light that surround all three boys and both of the girls

* * *

When the kids could see again; they notices that they were in a bank filled with Goblins which Godric had read about in a book. Godric saw that every goblin was staring at them and making them nervous.

'' Hello I'm Kayixle Fusewick and we have been expecting you Mr. Potter or should I say Mr. Son'' a goblin who look like half goblin half elf said

'' Hello hmm where are we and I'm Son Godric and these are my friends Salazar and Rowan. The girls are Bra Brief and this is my niece Son Pan'' Godric said to the half-goblin

'' Your niece?'' Kayixle asked

'' Yes my niece; can you tell us where we are and how did we get here'' Godric said/asked

'' Is this the First Earth which is also called Tierra'' Rowan asked/said causing the others staring at him

'' What I like to learn new things even about the world where all three of us were born'' Rowan defended himself

'' Yes you little ones are on Tierra and how you got to Tierra was an old fool who wanted Godric here to be his little pawn but we managed to intervene the teleporting spell which meant to take you Hogwarts but we made it so you landed here instead of there.'' Kayixle said as he took them to his office

'' But how did you know we were coming or who Godric was or look like'' Salazar asked

'' Well Miss. Sakura is a friend of your mother's Bulla and your father's Godric along with Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Amelia and Sakura made it so that our world would know that you were adopted by two people and that your surname was Son but I'm sorry to say that they had to add Potter to it so they written your name as Godric James Son-Potter.'' '' Kayixle said to Godric but he didn't say anything

'' James?'' Salazar asked

'' Yes Godric's birth name was Harry James Potter but we thought he would want to keep Godric as his name and we wanted him to have a little of his birth parents so we let him have his middle name back'' Kayixle said as they all sat down in Kayixle's office

'' Do you know our last names or rather parents'' Rowan asked

'' Yes you Rowan are the son of Remus Lupin and Mary Macdonald while you Salazar are the son of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. Speaking of Sirius Black; Sakura did her magic and found that Sirius had never given a fair trial so she and Amelia got one for him and he was found innocent. So we managed to get him custody over all three of you boys but it look like I have to talk with him about these two girls.'' Kayixle said

'' Hey you never did answer Salazar's question how did you know we were coming or who Godric was or rather look like'' Bra yelled/asked

'' Bra'' Salazar yelled

'' Sakura told me what Dumbledore was planning and how he look like, well Sakura told us what Godric's magic did. So Sakura gave us a picture of your whole family and we were surprised that your look like your adoptive father looks but still had James's looks though your spiky hair does do you justice'' Kayixle said

'' Hmm thanks'' Godric said while blushing

They had all laugh at him blushing then Kayixle had kept on taking what they were going to do when two men came in the office introducing themselves as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin walked into Kayixle Fusewick's office; they saw three boys and two girls. The first boy was Sirius's son and Remus's godson Salazar; Sirius was amazed at how much his son look like him from his black wavy hair to his toes expect he had his mother's bright brown eyes. The second boy was Remus's son Rowan who also look like his father expect for the bright grey eyes he got from his mother Mary. The third boy was Harry or rather Godric; Sirius was glad that his godson was alive and healthy. Both Remus and Sirius looked at Godric and noticed that he still look like James but also his adoptive father Goku which they were given a picture of the Sons family by Sakura.

Sirius and Remus also noticed that his hair was spiky but still was messy just like James and he still has Lily's bright green eyes. After they got good looks at their boys; Sirius and Remus turn their attention to the girls, the older of the two that look ten has blue hair and blue eyes while the other had black hair and black eyes. Sirius and Remus were confused of how the first girl had blue hair but Sakura did say that it was common on the second earth called Gardenia.

'' Hi I'm Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin'' Sirius introduce him and Remus to the kids

'' And you are must be Godric, Salazar, Rowan, Bra and Pan; what Sakura told us about them have you forgotten already'' Remus said/asked making Sirius blush and the kids to laugh

Afterward they all sat down to talk about what they needed and about taking Bulla and Pan in until they can find a way to take them back to their world that they call home. They were almost done when Sakura came in and sat down in Godric's chair after picking him up and placing him on her lap.

'' Sakura how did they take the news'' Kayixle asked her

'' They were ready to kill Albus Dumbledore all of them but mainly Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Vidal'' Sakura said

**Sakura's Flashback **

**Sakura walked up to the Sons houses that also had the Briefs there to tell them about their children. She was almost to Goku and Chi-Chi's house, when**

'' **CALM DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN VEGETA; OUR BABY IS GONE ALONG WITH GODRIC, SALAZAR, ROWAN AND PAN'' Sakura heard Bulma yelled**

**Sakura continue to walk toward the house and smiled at everyone while all Bulma and Chi-Chi wanted to do is beat her up for looking all happy. Sakura then explained what happen and where their children are. After she was done; she could tell that everyone was happy that they were safe but Vegeta was shooting dark looks at Goku as if it was his fault his daughter was in love with Godric and for them being here. **

'' **Sakura can you please tell us why this happen'' Chi-Chi said trying to calm herself while Gohan trying to calm Vidal down**

**Sakura began to tell him about what happen and about Albus Dumbledore. When she was finishing telling them; Sakura noticed that everyone look like they wanted to kill Albus Dumbledore. The fun nature looking face of Goku was replace with a look of hatred and for a moment Sakura saw the sayian that Goku was meant to be. Vegeta look like he was plotting something along with Bulma while both Chi-Chi and Videl look like angry mama bears. Gohan, Goten and Trunks look like they were thinking of something but didn't tell anyone.**

**End of Flashback **

'' See Bra your father doesn't like the fact you have a crush on me'' Godric said

'' I don't care what daddy thinks but I'm surprised that he behave himself instead of beating up your father'' Bra said

'' I think your mother had something to do with that Bra'' Sakura said

'' Anyway now that you agree to take Bra and Pan in along with the boys; Sirius, Remus your two can take them to go shopping and oh these girls are muggle-borns. Just to let you know'' Kayixle said as they all expect Sakura got up to leave.

* * *

After Sirius and the others left the office; they went to the Black family vaults to then money to go shopping. Afterward walked toward the main hall of Gringotts Wizarding Bank where they were met with Amelia Bones who found out that Godric had an marriage contract to one Ginevra Molly Weasley and they were some binds on his magic but they were destroyed Sakura had made sure of that when Godric was little. So now all they had to do was two things destroy illegal marriage contract and have the goblins destroy the keys copies for the Potter vaults and the Black vaults. The Goblins also are going to get the money and things that was stolen and rightfully the Potters and Blacks returns. After those matters were dealt with; they went outside to Diagon alley.

Their first stop was Ollivanders Wand Shop where they got Godric's 11", Holly, phoenix feather wand while Salazar got Elder 11'' Elder, Thestral tail hair wand which surprised everyone and Rowan got 11'' Rowan, Dragon heartstring wand. They were about to leave Bulla and Pan wanted to get one; so Sirius and Remus allowed them to get their own wands early. Bra's wand was 10¼", Birch, Dragon heartstring and little Pan's wand was 10¼", Alder, Phoenix feather. Afterward they continue on with their shopping until they were finishing and went home to find Frank and Alice Longbottom who both was cured by Sakura somehow along with Neville.

Sirius introduces the kids to Frank, Alice and Neville and talked a bit before having to take the kids meaning Godric, Salazar, Rowan and Neville to the train station. Once they were waiting to leave; they were off to Platform Seven and a Half. Once there; they went to the train ignoring the group of redheads whose mother seems to gain a lot of unwanted attention.

**On Tierra, Bra's birth year is 1981 while Pan's 1982**


	4. Chapter 4

When they said their goodbyes and hugs though Bulla hug was much tighter; Godric and the others got on the train. They looked for an compartment and when they found one they all sat down and talked even to the boy who was there before them. They found out his name is Damon Petrova; Godric noticed that Damon looked like 18's brother 17.

'' Hey Damon is your father name 17'' Godric asked Damon

'' Yeah how-oh your Son Goku's son; my father told me he had heard Goku had two more sons'' Damon said with a smile

Before Godric could reply; a redhead boy entered and asked if he can sit with them because everyone else's are full which they doubt.

'' That funny I walked through this train and none of them are full'' Damon said

'' Shut up, oh Harry mate what up I'm Ron Weasley'' Ron said/asked as he shoved Rowan to the floor

'' First I'm not your mate, second your are rude by saying that to my friend and shoving Rowan down; Third my name is now Godric James Son-Potter and fourth get out'' Godric growl as Salazar grab Ron and threw out and spell the door shut well it would stay shut for Ronald Weasley

'' Have any of you seen a toad'' A bushy haired girl asked for the blond haired boy next to her

'' Hmm you mean this toad'' Damon asked pulling a toad out from the cage next to him

'' Trevor; thank you I'm Neville Longbottom'' Neville said

'' And I'm Hermione Granger'' the girl said

The boys then introduce each other to Hermione and Neville then afterward Hermione then told Godric she read all about him in the books. Godric then asked her how the books can be real when he had been living on another world. Hermione face began to go all red then storm out of there while Neville stayed put next to Damon.

* * *

When they reach Hogwarts; they saw a giant which introduce himself as Hagrid. Hagrid led them inside the castle and the first years to wait before going through a huge door. A stern looking woman came out and introduces herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall. Professor McGonagall then told them what they had to do before leading them through the doors to the great hall.

'' Alright when I saw your name, come and sit down on the stool'' Professor McGonagall said

Godric watch as five went Ravenclaw, six to Slytherin, seven to Hufflepuff and eight to Gryffindor. He watch as Professor McGonagall called Wesley and he went to Gryffindor. Next was Hermione Granger and she too went to Gryffindor.

'' Neville Longbottom''

'' GRYFFINDOR'' the hat yelled

'' Salazar Black''

'' GRYFFINDOR''

'' Rowan Lupin''

'' GRYFFINDOR''

'' Damon Petrova''

'' GRYFFINDOR''

'' Godric Son-Potter'' Godric heard his name and the whispers as he walked up to the stool

'' _Well welcome back Mr. Potter or is it Mr. Son; I see you have Smarts, you are loyal, cunning and a lot of bravely'_' the hat told him

'' GRYFFINDOR'' the hat yelled and Godric went to sit down next to his friends as the sorting continued

After everyone was sorted into a house; Albus Dumbledore the man who send them here was about to speak when the doors opened.

'' Amelia what can we do for you'' Albus said but Godric can tell he was fuming

'' Albus the board and I decided to change some teachers and add a new class well for now that is. First the Transfiguration teacher will be Sirius Black; next Defence against the Dark Arts teacher will be Remus Lupin. Quirinus Quirrell will be back as History of Magic teacher; Andromeda Tonks will replace Severus Snape as the potion teacher. Minerva and Severus can remained the heads of their houses but I'm warned you two if you favor your houses and take points for no good reason; the board and I will take action. Now for the new class is a Martial Art class that will be taught by two teachers that arrived here and it will be taught by Mr. Goten Son and Mr. Trunks Brief.'' Amelia finish as Goten and Trunks entered the great hall

Godric looked at his friends then back at his brother and Trunks as he wondered how they got to the planet. Godric then look at Dumbledore and Snape who to him look like an overgrown bat and they fuming up badly. Goten and Trunks walked to Godric and his friend as Remus, Sirius while carrying Bra and Pan walked into the hall along with a woman behind them.

'' Now that is said and done; I need to speak with all of the teachers please. Goten, Trunks watch he kids please.'' Amelia said as they all went out of the hall.

**On Tierra, Trunks' birth year is 1969 while Goten's 1970 **


	5. Chapter 5

When Godric, Salazar, Rowan, Damon and Neville got their timetable sheet; they found out that they all had Goten and Trunks' class. Godric had asked his brother how he and Trunks had got here; Goten told him that when they heard what happen Gohan, Trunks and he had been trying to find a way to get to Tierra. When Gohan had found a way and wanted to go here himself, but then Gohan had gotten a lead about Pan's kidnap twin sister; so he and Trunks agreed to go. When Godric heard that Pan got a twin sister, he sighed and told Goten that as long as Bra doesn't have a twin he's fine. Trunks who was listening to their conversation; told Godric that what Gohan told him Pan's sister is best friends with the daughter of Maron the woman who look like his mother.

Godric after hearing that just drop his head down sadly; made Goten and Trunks laugh at his misery. Godric then asked why Bra and Pan was here; Trunks told him they didn't have a babysitter so they will have to say in Remus, Sirius or Their class. Godric was glad about Bra having to stay in their class and not trying to get him. After a while he asked if Pan's twin sister is a witch too how would she get to learn how to use her magic and Goten just said Sakura.

'' Come on Godric we need to get to potions'' Salazar yelled as Godric ran up to him

When they reach the potion room; they the Slytherin head, Severus Snape who to Godric is still mad at being stripped from the potion job. They walked inside the room where they sat next to Rowan. Godric looked around the room and noticed that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger weren't in the room yet. Godric then saw Damon and Neville sitting next to each other and next to them was someone who looks like someone he should know but can't remember it. When Ron and Hermione finally got here; Godric had seen Goten and Trunks talking with Marron and a boy who looked like him except with hazel eyes.

''Marron is here'' Godric told his friend

'' What'' Salazar whisper/lowly yelled

'' She must have jumped on whatever they used to get here'' Rowan said

When they turned around they noticed their teacher was scolding both Ron and Hermione for arriving late. Ron being the naïve boy that he is, had talked back to her saying she's just another evil Slytherin, which earned him a month of bonding time with Severus Snape which she knew Ron, would hate. When that was done; she started the class and when the boys got their potions done before the others; Godric had seen Hermione go red in the face yet again. When class ended; they all went to their next class Defence against the Dark Arts.

'' So do you think the girls will be in with Remus?'' Salazar asked while smirking at Godric who sigh

'' I do hope not; what do we have after this?'' Godric said/asked

'' After Defence against the Dark Arts; we have lunch then Martial Arts then dinner'' Rowan said

'' Hmm oh look there Snape and he's fighting with Professor Tonks'' Godric said

'' wonder what's up with him?'' Salazar asked while rolling his eyes to the side

When they made it to Defence against the Dark Arts class; they went inside to see Remus and no Bra or Pan so that good for Godric. Remus had taught them many spells, then gave them homework and let them work on it for the rest of the class. When the class ended the boys went to the great hall to get lunch; when they were in the great hall the boys look for their friends who were sitting with the boy Godric saw sitting near Damon and Neville in potions. Godric, Salazar and Rowan went to sit with them.

'' Hey guys; who's this?'' Salazar said/asked

'' Oh hey guys; this is Damien Swift'' Damon said

'' Hi'' Damien said

'' Hey Damien; I'm Godric Son-Potter'' Godric introduce himself

'' Salazar Black'' Salazar introduce himself

'' Rowan Lupin'' Rowan introduce himself to Damien as they sat down

'' So who are your parents Damien?'' Godric asked

'' Hmm my father name is 16 and my mother is Tights Swift'' Damien said

'' Wait 16 as in Android 16 but he's dead'' Salazar said as Rowan and Godric gave him a look

'' He was but someone brought him back to life and as a human; well that what my mom said'' Damien answered Salazar

''Hmm guys; what are you are talking about?'' Neville asked then Rowan began to tell Neville about their world which they grew up on

'' Don't look how Godric, but Weasley is coming this way'' Salazar said as Godric turned to see Ron Weasley coming their way

Ron was almost to them when Bra came running over to Godric punching Ron away and toward the way. Godric and the others had to cover their mouth to stop from laughing. When lunch was over; the boys plus Bra went to their Martial Arts class. Which to their dismays Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had too; Godric thinks that Dumbledore had a hand in it.

* * *

_Headmaster's office_

'' Albus you have to do something; I want my class back. It all Potter's fault'' Severus Snape growled

'' There's nothing I can do my boy'' Albus Dumbledore said calmly as Snape angrily walked out of his office

'' _I need a way to get Harry to be my pawn; if I can find where he been all this time. Maybe I can use something_'' Dumbledore thought

Fawkes looked sadly at the man at his old age is finally showing; but lucky Godric has people looking out for him from the shadows and one of them was in the room with them.


End file.
